


You Know I Love You

by torvi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torvi/pseuds/torvi
Summary: Literally just Matt and Luke cuddling because there’s not enough Simmvez fics and I love my dads





	You Know I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is technically my first time writing for Criminal Minds and honestly I don’t see enough Simmvez, they’re so cute and I honesty just love them so much! It’s short but enjoy.

“Seems like all the serial killers took the day off.” Matt whispered, contently. The silence in his and Luke’s room was strange but not uncomfortable. 

Luke’s head rest on Matt’s chest, as Matt let his fingers run through Luke’s hair.

The slight groan from Luke let the other man know that he was still awake and listening.

“Don’t say that, you’ll jinx it, and I’m too comfortable right now to chase a serial killer.” Matt chuckled. This moment seemed to be perfect. He could only hope that the serial killers decided to take a break for at least a few hours. 

“You know I love you, right?”

“You ask me that everyday, Matt, I know you love me.”

“Just thought I should tell you again. What if something happens to you and you don’t know that I love you?” Luke looked up at Matt, wondering where the sweet moment took such a dark turn.

“If something happens to me, I’ll make sure to remember that you love me. As long as you remember that I love you.” The endearing moment was, as expected, interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing.

Groaning, Matt answered the phone call, pressing the phone by his ear. 

“Do we have a case?” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

“We’ll be there soon.” Matt set the phone down beside them, sighing deeply.

“Murderers stop for no one, unfortunately.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Also constructive criticism is encouraged! Thank you.


End file.
